


The Howard Family tree (and others)

by GrainneSwann



Series: Beginnings beyond Endings (Sanditon fanfiction) [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Next Generation, family tree, generations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrainneSwann/pseuds/GrainneSwann
Summary: Charlotte's family tree in 1887 (year she dies).P.S. if they're underlined, they died before Charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Original Character(s), Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: Beginnings beyond Endings (Sanditon fanfiction) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Howard Family tree (and others)

**The Howard Family**

Charlotte Heywood (1805-1887) = George Howard (1802-1878) [Earl and Countess of Carlisle]

  1. Susan Anne Howard (1828) = Henry FitzAllan-Howard (1815-1860)
  2. George Edward Howard (1828) = (1) Princess Maria Amelia (1831-1853) / (2) Katerina Tareskova (1830)
  3. Elizabeth Harriet Howard (1829) = Frederick Babington (1826)
  4. Georgiana Elizabeth Howard (1830) = Henry Somerset (1821)
  5. Harriet Charlotte Howard (1832) = John Spencer-Churchill (1821)
  6. James Henry Howard (1834) = (1) Mary Harris (1836-1853) / (2) Emma Stewart (1842)
  7. Henry John Howard (1838) = Charlotte Carrell (1847)
  8. Andrew Richard Howard (1839-1848)
  9. Francesca Julia Howard (1847-1868) = James Drummond (1839-1878)
  10. Richard George Howard (1849) = Margaret Caffery (1850)



**The FitzAllan-Howard Family (1)**

Susan Howard = Henry FitzAllan-Howard (d.1860) [Duke and Duchess of Norfolk]

  1. Henry FitzAllan-Howard (1847) = Catherine Glamorgan (1855) [Duke and Duchess of Norfolk] 
    1. John (1878) [Earl of Arundel and Surrey], Charlotte (1879), Jane (1881), Henry (1884), Edward (1885)
  2. Philippa FitzAllan-Howard (1849) = Henry Lascelles (1842) [Viscount and Viscountess Lascelles] 
    1. Delia (1872), George (1877), Victoria (1881)
  3. Edmund FitzAllan-Howard (1852)
  4. Anne FitzAllan-Howard (1853) = (1) Captain James Campbell (1849-1879) / (2) Jenico Preston (1847) [Viscount and Viscountess Gormanston] 
    1. Reignette Campbell (1875), Jenico Preston (1884) [Baron Gormanston]



**The Howard Family (2)**

George Howard = (1) Maria Amelia Gonzaga (d.1853) [Viscount and Viscountess Morpeth]

  1. Amelia Howard (1852) = Spencer Cavendish (1845) [Marquess and Marchioness of Hartington] 
    1. William (1874) [Lord Cavendish of Keighley], Maria (1880), Charlotte (1883), Katharine (1884)
  2. Miguel Howard (1853-1886) [Viscount Morpeth]



George = (2) Katerina Tareskova [Earl and Countess of Carlisle]

  1. Charles Howard (1858) = Florence Garrett-Blunt (1864) [Viscount and Viscountess Morpeth] 
    1. Richard (1883), Michael (1885), Georgiana (1886)
  2. James Howard (1861) = Margaret Forrester (1865)
  3. Anne Howard (1865) = Daniel Chamberlain (1854) 
    1. Katerina (1885), George (1885), Andrew (1886)



**The Babington Family (3)^*¬**

Elizabeth Howard = Frederick Babington^ [Baron and Baroness Ancaster]

  1. Esther Babington (1851) = Richard FitzPatrick (1843) [Viscount and Viscountess FitzPatrick of Crailing] 
    1. Charlotte FitzPatrick (1870) = Andrew Somerset (1868) (See Somerset Family 4) 
      1. Lucille Somerset (1887)
    2. Hugh (1877), Jane (1880)
  2. Howard Babington (1854) = Eleanor Whiting (1863) (See Parker Family) 
    1. Tessa (1881), Thomas (1882), Elizabeth (1885-1886)
  3. Charles Babington (1856)



**The Somerset family (4)**

Georgiana Howard = Henry Somerset [Duke and Duchess of Beaufort] (See Lady Susan's Family)

  1. Henry Somerset (1847) [Marquess of Worcester]
  2. Richard Somerset (1848) = Lucille O’Donnell (1852) [Earl and Countess of Glamorgan] 
    1. Andrew (1868) (See Babington Family 3), Emma (1873)
  3. Arthur Somerset (1852) = Belle Archer (1857) 
    1. Lorelai (1881)
  4. Edward Somerset (1853) = Jane Belleville (1852)
  5. Blanche Somerset (1853) = James Hamilton (1844) [Duke and Duchess of Hamilton] 
    1. James (1872), Claud (1873), Charlie (1875), Alexandra (1878), Gladys (1880), Arthur (1884), Penn (1884-1886)
  6. Fitzroy Somerset (1860)



**The Spencer-Churchill family (5)**

Harriet Howard = John Spencer-Churchill [Duke and Duchess of Marlborough]

  1. George Spencer-Churchill (1853-1862)
  2. Frederick Spencer-Churchill (1854) [Marquess of Blandford]
  3. Cordelia Spencer-Churchill (1855) = Ivor Guest (1848)[Baron and Baroness Wimborne] 
    1. Frances (1877),
  4. Randolph Spencer-Churchill (1859)
  5. Charles Spencer-Churchill (1860-1886)
  6. Rosamund Spencer-Churchill (1862) = John Russell (1857-1884) [Viscount and Viscountess Amberley] 
    1. Frank (1881-1886) [Earl Russell], Rachel (1882), Lucretia (1882-1886), Bertrand (1885) [Earl Russel]
  7. Georgiana Spencer-Churchill (1866) = Anton Barikhov (1861)
  8. Sarah Spencer-Churchill (1866) = George Curzon (1859) 
    1. Mary (1885)



**The Howard family (6)**

James Howard = Mary Harris (d.1853)

  1. Clara Howard-Harris (1853) = Patrick McKranaugh (1848) [Viscount and Viscountess McKranaugh of Roscrea] 
    1. Katharine (1875), Sophie (1875), Andrew (1879), Amelia (1880), Thomas (1882)



James Howard = Emma Stewart (See Lady Susan's Family)

  1. Lyonel Howard (1863)
  2. Caroline Howard (1865) = Thomas Thynne (1862) [Viscount Weymouth]



**The Howard family (7)**

Rev.Henry Howard = Charlotte Carrell

  1. Jane Howard (1868) = John Montagu-Douglas-Scott (1860) [Earl and Countess of Dalkeith]



**The Drummond Family (9)**

Francesca Howard (d.1868) = James Drummond (d.1878) [Viscount and Viscountess Strathallan]

  1. William Drummond (1866) = Eliza Wright (1868) (See Parker Family) 
    1. Louisa (1887)



**The Babington family**

Esther Denham (1800) = Lord Babington (1792) [Earl and Countess Babington]

  1. Frederick Babington (1826) = Elizabeth Howard (See Babington Family 3)
  2. Henrietta Babington (1827) = Patrick Lewis (1822) 
    1. Eloise (1855) = Phillip Thomas (1852) 
      1. Iris (1880), Delphinia (1883), Charles (1885)
    2. Mariah (1861), Peter (1864), Oliver (1868)
  3. Louis Babington (1835) = Patience Denham (1842) (See Georgiana's Family)
  4. \+ 3 children that were never born.



**The Parker family**

Sidney Parker (d. 1870) = Eliza Campion (d.1830)

  1. Thomas Parker (1825) = Caroline Lewis (1830) 
    1. Emily Parker (1855) (See Lady Susan's Family), Arthur Parker (1861-1874), Sidney Parker (1864) 
  2. Marianne Parker (1829) = Colin Wright (1825) 
    1. Eliza Wright (1863) (See Drummond Family 9), Colin Wright (1868) 



Sidney Parker = Philippa Worth (1804, American)

  1. Michael Parker-Worth (1837) = Tabitha Smith (1840) 
    1. Simon (1865), Caroline (1866), Michael (1872)
  2. Naval Capt. Henry Parker-Worth (1838)
  3. Laura Parker-Worth (1841) = Col. Richard Whiting 
    1. Eleanor (1863) = Howard Babington (1854) (See Babington Family 3)
    2. Luke (1867), John (1868)



**Lady Susan’s family**

Lady Susan (d. 1873) = Henry Somerset (d. 1869) [Duke and Duchess of Beaufort]

  1. Violet Somerset (1815) = Randolph Stewart [Earl and Countess of Galloway] 
    1. James Stewart (1840) = Julia Moore (1841-1873), Emma Stewart (1842) = James Howard (see Howard Family 6), Lloyd Steward (1847) = Emily Parker (1855) (See Parker Family)
  2. Angela Somerset (1817) = Harry Bassett (1810)
  3. Henry Somerset (1821) = Georgiana Howard (1830) (see Somerset Family)
  4. Harriet Somerset (1825) = Daniel Campbell (1819)



**Georgiana’s Family**

Georgiana (d.1884) = Sir William Denham (d.1875)

  1. Katharine Denham (1827 from Sir William’s first marriage)
  2. Hannah Denham (1834) = Hugh Richards (1821) 
    1. Georgia Richards (1862) = Alexander Plath-Murray (1858)
    2. Benjamin Richards (1865)
  3. James Denham (1837) = Rebecca Cartwright (1843) 
    1. Laurence Denham (1867)
    2. Oliver Denham (1869)
    3. Phillip Denham (1871)
    4. William Denham (1874)
    5. Charlotte Denham (1879)
  4. William Denham (1838-1874)
  5. Patience Denham (1842) = Louis Babington (1835) (See Babington Family) 
    1. Eloise Babington (1865) = Patrick Crowe (1859)
    2. Michael Babington (1866)
    3. Francis Babington (1870)



**Author's Note:**

> You might notice lots of people died in 1886 - Basically lots of the family in london for the Season and there was a (totally ficticious) terribly infectious illness going around and lots of them caught it and died. But lots of them also caught it and didn't die.


End file.
